The present invention relates generally to mechanical plant defoliaters and more particularly to an apparatus for stripping the leaves from tobacco plants particularly burley tobacco.
The tobacco plant is an annual and a member of the solanaceae family. The plant may attain heights of 6 feet or more. The leaves are alternate simple and rather large and, like the stem, hirsute. The stalk of the plant is straight and rather rigid and oftentimes is hollow near its base. The leaves are spaced spirally about the stalk and often droop under their own weight. Because most tobacco ripens in stages from the bottom leaves up, it often requires multiple harvesting. However, certain types of tobacco are harvested by cutting down the entire stalk and impaling it on a steel-tipped stick to be left in the field for about six days of sunshine. The leaves will blister and turn a yellow color and wilt, thus they become easier to handle in the curing barn. The above method of harvesting is called "stalk cutting". The whole assemblage of the stick with six stalks thereon are transported to a curing barn, where the stalks are hung upside down from the stick. The burley is air dried under natural conditions. When the tobacco is fully aged, the leaves are dry and crumble at the touch. At the end of the tobacco season, mother nature lends a hand by providing days of rain and fog. This moisture laden air travels into the barns, thus permeates the tobacco leaves, which are then soft and pliable. At this time the tobacco is in case and ready to be worked. The stripping process is a particularly odious task, because of the gummy nature of the leaves. This fact evidences a strong felt need for the apparatus according to the instant invention which eliminates much manual contact.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as these patents appear to be germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,614 Sowers U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,137 Long U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,850 Moore U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,510 Griner et al.
The patent to Moore and the patent to Long both teach the use of rotating blades which impact the leaves of the tobacco plant and thereby strip them from the plant.
The patent to Griner et al. teaches the use of a similar apparatus only the blades are hydraulically driven and coordinated with an endless belt. The instant invention is distinguished in that it strips the leaves from the plant after the plant has been harvested in tact. Furthermore, leaves are not removed by impact which may damage the leaf. The leaves are stripped from the stalk by a carriage employing a V-shaped groove and an indexing system is provided which allows successive stalks to be worked on so as to provide a continuous operation.